Dream to be Forgotten APH:Philippines X Japan, PiriHon
by AlozFire
Summary: Dreams are dangerous things that can show us what we want or a place where we can escape to when the real world starts becoming something... Unlikable to humans. What will happen to Maria (Philippines) and Japan (Kiku)? (Sorry I suck at summaries ;-;)
1. Main Story

It's been three months ever since the accident. Kiku stared at the tall, looming building that hung a shadow above him. Guilt ran through his chest as he squeezed the bouquet of flowers in his hands. How many bouquets have he already brought to this dreadful place? He entered the hospital and headed straight towards the room where he has been going to since that day.

The scent of strong medicine and sanitation filled his lungs as he made it into the room. In the bed lay a girl with long, sable hair plastered onto her pale face. Kiku strolled over to her and moved aside the hair from her face. He stared at her for a second, hoping that her chocolate eyes would open again.

Kiku laid the bouquet of sampaguitas at the nightstand where there was another bouquet laid along with a small box of mangos. He assumed that Antonio was here earlier, considering he was the only one who brought her mangos ever since she was a child. Sitting onto the single chair in the room, he sat there and stared at the ceiling.

"Today, Francis and Arthur-kun fought again," he updated her, knowing that she couldn't hear her. "But surprisingly, Antonio came into the room and stopped them. And everything got quiet." The Japanese man paused, knowing how foolish he looked talking to himself. "They miss just miss you. You were usually the one who stopped them and made everyone laugh in the process." He chuckled to himself as he recalled the memory of her yanking Francis' ponytail and Arthur's eyebrows. But the laughter faded away and everything became solemn again.

"I miss you, Maria-san." Kiku whispered, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. Just please… Wake up."

"Kiku!" Maria skipped towards him with her usual smile on her face. It was Saturday and downtown was crowded with people. "Where're all the others?"

Confused, Kiku looked around, trying to spot Yao or Jia Long or any of the others who claimed that were going to meet up with them. But the crowd was so big, he felt that he could easily be swept away. Maria's phone suddenly started to ring as she reached into her pocket to answer it.

"Yao? Where are you guys?" the Filipina asked.

"We can't make today actually," Yao replied, almost trying to sound apologetically. "But you and Kiku should go ahead and spend the day aru!"

"B-but what happened to you-" Her sentence was cut short as Yao hurriedly ended the call. Kiku looked at her and she shook her head. "They said they can't come. But we should go around the place anyways! It's not Saturday everyday!"

Maria pulled on his sleeve as she lead him into a cafe filled with fruity sweets and cakes. The day went on as they explored the town, finding new shops and restaurants along the way. As the sun lowered into the horizon, they found themselves on the bridge over the river. They watched quietly as the lights in the river changed from green to blue and from blue to purple.

"Hey, Kiku." Maria stared off into the distance. "What would you do if you dreamed yourself in a place full of peace and you had the choice to stay there for the rest of your life, would you stay?"

Kiku blinked, not expecting such a question. He sighed and watched the colors transition into a new one before answering. "I wouldn't stay."

"Why?"

"Because it would be lonely," he answered simply. Maria then straightened up and looked at him.

"But what if you everything you hoped for was there? Friends, family, everything. Would you stay?"

"Where are you getting these questions from, Maria-san?" Kiku asked curiously. It wasn't like her to suddenly ask things like this.

Maria's eyes widened and she shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering, just forget about it."

"Hey, gimme that wallet of yours. It looks pretty thick," a voice loomed over from behind the two. Maria and Kiku looked back slowly to find a thug there, smiling crookedly. He then plunged towards Kiku by the throat and lifting him a couple inches into the air. Maria quickly acted and roundhouse kicked the thug at his head causing him to drop Kiku and retreat back a bit.

"You little b*!ch!" The man screamed as he took out a gun from his back pocket and shot at Maria's chest. The bullet dug into her shoulder as the kick of the gun pushed her over the bridge. Maria fell into the cold water as the man ran away, realizing that the gunshot would attract attention.

"MARIA!" Kiku panicked as he quickly took off his jacket and dove into the water after her. Luckily, the height of the bridge wasn't that far and the water was slightly deep. He finally found her and secured his arm around her waist and swimmed to the shore. The police and ambulance came five minutes after Kiku saved her. But she was barely alive.

That night, in the hospital, many of her friends sat in the waiting room, a somber atmosphere formed around them. Kiku was sitting in front of the operating door, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He had forgotten how it was to lose a friend. And he didn't want it to happen, not like this.

Kiku walked down the streets of the city and found himself in the same spot where the accident happened. Staring down into the river, his heart felt heavy. He regretted every moment that he had a chance to save her. To protect her from what happened. He would've traded places with her if he could.

"Hey, you." A raspy voice came from behind. Kiku turned back and met the eyes of an old lady. "I see something big has happened in your life, yes?"

"How did-"

"Shh… I know many things, boy." The old lady shook her head and reached into her satchel to bring out an old book and shoved it into Kiku's chest. "Dreams are an important thing to humans. What if you could reach people in their deepest illusions?"

Kiku looked at the book and back to the old lady, only to find that she was gone. Dumbfounded, he glanced around and found no one in the area.

The next day came as Kiku walked into the hospital again. He thought about what the lady had said to him. As he entered Maria's room, he sat onto the chair and took out the book she had given him yesterday and flipped through the pages until something caught his eye.

"How to enter someone's dreams," he read aloud. Kiku was skeptical at the title and then looked over at Maria. Her tan skin seemed to get paler and paler as the days gloomed by. Kiku then read through the instructions as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier as he came to the end.

Kiku's eyes slowly fluttered open. He rubbed at his eyes and realized he had fell asleep while reading the book as he tried to stand up from the chair… only to realize that he wasn't on a chair. Kiku stared at his where he was. A bed of soft, green grass laid underneath him, it's length a bit tall. Tiny little white flowers poked from the grass only to realize that it was sampaguita flowers that rose above the grass.

 _Sampaguitas,_ Kiku said the name of the flowers in his head. His head seemed to be filled with blanks and holes and it frustrated him that he couldn't remember the meaning behind these flowers. _Sampaguitas, sampaguitas, sampaguitas,_ Kiku repeated in his head.

"Sumpa kita," a familiar, feminine voice came into the distance all of a sudden. "These flowers mean 'I promise you'."

Kiku snapped his gaze towards the direction of the voice. A girl laid on the grass, her brown hair spilled all over. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips. Kiku froze and stared. She looked so peaceful. She looked so… familiar.

"Oh, come on, Kiku." The girl opened one eye and made a pout. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already."

"Ah, I didn't mean to _." Kiku paused. What happened just now? He knew the girl's name, didn't he? He recalled memories of the same girl in front of her in his memories but why couldn't he call out her name? "_?"

"Remember the question I asked you on the bridge?" The girl giggled a bit before continuing. "I've found my peace, Kiku."

The Japanese man stood frozen at where he stood. He didn't know what that meant. Yes, he knew all of the things Maria had been through before. Heartbreaking betrayal, unrequited love that can never be returned, death. She had every right to finally let go of all the things that weighed her heart. But he didn't know what to say.

(I decided to let the reader choose one of the three options to read the ending of what they chose. You can always look at the other endings if you'd like)

\- "Would it be okay to let it just be like this?"

\- "There will always be more if you would just wait for the moment."

\- "I suppose it would be fine."

{Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this... thing ^^'. It's my first time writing so please don't kill me TT^TT. Down below are unusual words to help you understand the story :D}

*Sumpa kita- I promise you

*Jia Long- Hong Kong

*Sampaguitas- Philippines National Flower


	2. Ending 1

"Would it be okay to let it just be like this?" Kiku managed to chew out, his fists balled up. "How can you be so selfish enough to do this to the people who are here for you _now_?"

Maria stood from where she laid and stared at the ground for a bit before finally meeting his eyes. "You've noticed that you can't say my name here, right?" The smile disappeared from her face and her eyes seemed to dull out emotion. "Kiku… Why don't you just forget about me? You can't even say my name nevermind-"

"That's because you forbid me from saying it, am I right?" he shouted. "_! _!" Kiku kept trying to force the name to roll off his tongue but it didn't.

"Kiku," Maria walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's useless. You have a life to go back to. And I… I already see my family here. I've truly found my peace. I just…"

"Need to let go of me, am I correct?" He felt tears form on his eyes as he reached to place a hand over her delicate one. Maria's eyes widened and she smiled a bit. A sad one. "You don't have to-"

"Honda Kiku, I've already made my decision, okay?" Maria looked up at him with a smile but tears fell down her face. "I want you to be happy. I've already found my happiness here. But I just can't seem to let you go. And I know I can't keep you here, so I'm letting you go. Just please… I-"

"I'll remember you," Kiku swallowed a sob. "I'll remember you even if I can't say your name. I won't forget the memories you've left. And before I go… I'm sorry."

Maria looked up to meet his dark, brown eyes. "I'm happy I saved you. You've saved me once and I'm happy to return the favor. Thank you, Kiku. For everything you've done for me."

Kiku woke to series of beeps and shouting. A lady dressed in a nurse uniform shook him to his feet and dragged him out the room. Yao stood motionless as he saw the panicked doctors and nurses enter the room. He went up to Kiku, shaking his shoulders and demanding something. But Kiku couldn't quite hear what he was saying. He just felt… numb. Yao then sat him on the chair saying something about him going 'pale from shock'.

Minutes or hours passed, Kiku didn't notice the difference. Maria's friends came spilling through the hallways and watching through the operating window. Kiku didn't know what to feel. The numbing inside his chest was spreading to his head.

"Kiku," a faint voice called out to him. Recognizing the voice, Kiku quickly looked up and saw Maria. And she was beautiful. The Filipina was dressed in a simple, white dress and her hair was flowing around her as if she was under water. Her brown eyes seemed to glow a bit as if stars were lighting it as her pink lips were curled into a sweet smile.

A tear escaped from Kiku's eye. He didn't even bother to wipe it away as it slid down his cheek. Maria's eyebrows were furrowed at the sight of Kiku but she reached for his cheek and leaned in closer.

"It's okay, Kiku. I'm happy where I am now," her voice sounded so soft and distant already. Kiku wasn't ready to let go so he reached for her ghostly hand and let the tears flow.

"I wasn't ready to let you go and I'm not ready to let go now, Maria." Kiku sobbed, he couldn't physically hold her hand but the warmth of her touch was still there. Maybe he was imagining it or maybe Maria was holding onto the little time she had left. His throat was going dry from all his crying but the words he has been meaning to tell her was due to be said now or never. "I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before, but I love you Maria."

"Kiku…" Maria pulled her hand away. "I have to go now. I'm sorry, Kiku." Before Kiku could reach out to her and call her name once more, she disappeared completely. Regret filled his chest as he fell out of the chair and onto his knees. Tears spilled down his face but his heart was too broken to wipe it all away. It was too late.


	3. Ending 2

"There will always be more if you would just wait for the moment." Kiku replied and looked out into the scenery. "This place will only be made of what you want, right? Everything will go your way, everyone will act as you want them to, and nothing unexpected can happen here, am I correct?"

"Well… I mean-"

"I thought you liked unexpected things, like surprises." Kiku continued on. "This… can only make you happy for a certain amount of time. And it wouldn't be life anymore. It may put you in peace but it won't bring your heart pounding."

Maria sighed at what he said. "Basch was right," she told him with a little playful giggle. "You should speak out your opinions more instead of being quiet. Who knew? You actually have nice ideas."

The Japanese man didn't expect to be lectured at this type of conversation. He laughed alongside with her. "I suppose I can speak my mind out some more…" he looked at the small, white flower besides his foot and then pondered for a bit. Should he…? "Actually, Maria-san, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now."

"Hm? What is it?" Maria's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Well…" Kiku glanced away, his cheeks becoming a bit red. "Actually, I'll tell you when we both wake up."

Maria's jaw dropped at his response. It wasn't like him and Maria definitely wasn't expecting something like that. "Okay, okay you got me. Fine, let's get out of here." She waved him off as she jumped to her feet. "Your full of surprises yourself, Kiku."

He grinned in triumph. "I just really want to tell you something that I've been meaning for a long time."

Now it was Maria's turn to blush a light shade of pink. "O-okay…"

Kiku's eyes opened as he slowly recalled what happened while he met Maria in the dream. As he slowly remembered what happened, he jumped up and looked towards Maria's bed and noticed she was gone. Panicked, he glanced around hoping he could find her.

"Ano… Kiku," Maria's small figure peeked out at the door way. "I was gonna get coffee but I remembered you prefer tea than coffee but I forgot what kind of flavor you-"

"Maria!" He started slowly but then finally ran into her, pulling her close to his chest. "I thought you would actually leave."

Her eyes went wide at the sudden embrace. Kiku wasn't the type to hug people, not even Feliciano when he always offered one. The surprise made her blush a bit. "Um…"

"Ah-sorry…" Kiku pulled away and smiled awkwardly.

"N-no! It's okay," Maria smiled sheepishly. "How about we go to the cafeteria and talk about what you were going to say earlier. I'm kinda getting hungry."

"Oh, yeah, of course. You've been asleep for three months. Of course you're hungry." Kiku mumbled fast out of nervousness. He couldn't remember being this way for a long time. Usually he was cool and collected.

"Whaaat?" she screeched. "I've been asleep for three months?!"

Maria gulfed down her rice and menudo as well as her lumpia while listening to Kiku inform her about the things that have happened while she was asleep. As she finished eating, she glanced at the tag of his tea bag. _Green tea,_ she read. Duh… How could she forget that most Asians drink it. Maria guessed it was because she has been hanging out with her western friends for too long that she's forgotten about the Asian part of her.

"Maria-chan?" Kiku called out to her when she didn't respond.

"Hmm?" Maria glanced up, a piece of beef sticking out of her mouth. At the sight, Kiku chuckled to the side. Embarrassed, she quickly slurped the piece of meat but not the grain of rice that was at the corner of her lip.

"Um, Maria-chan, you still have a little something-" he motioned to the corner of her mouth but she didn't seem to get the piece of rice stuck to her face. Kiku then reached over and brushed the grain away and he stayed there for a second, his gaze fixated on her pink lips. "Ano sa, Maria-chan…"

"Yeah Ki-Kiku?" Maria looked at his eyes frantically to see that he still didn't move back to his seat.

"Thank you for saving me," he glanced away, still feeling guilt from not trying harder to save her that day. "If I was only stronger I could've-"

"Kiku, it's okay." She smiled. "I wouldn't of known what to do, never mind keep calm if you were the one shot. I'm sorry if I worried you but if you were the one shot I would've never forgiven myself."

"Maria-chan, I…" Kiku stuttered, feeling his face heat up. "I've always lov-"

"Hey! Guys!" a voice suddenly jeered up from the entrance. "Maria's over here! She really is awake!" The two looked over towards where the voice came from. It was Feliciano with Maria's other friends, which who knows how many. Kiku felt disheartened at the sight of them and so did Maria. But she put on a smile anyways as they came to greet her.

"We're not done with this conversation, okay Kiku?" She pointed at him as the guys came over. Hugs and kisses flew around as well as some angry and relieved comments. Kiku watched from the side as he saw Maria smile again with her bright smile. He couldn't believe she was back because of him. And now he knew that she won't have to wait for those words later.

"I've always loved you, Maria." Kiku confessed and everyone stopped and looked at him. Maria's face went completely red.


	4. Ending 3

"I suppose it would be fine." Kiku shrugged as he laid besides her as well. The grass underneath him felt unimaginably soft as if it was a mattress. The clouds above were showing all kinds of memories Maria had. "As long as I'm with you."

Maria blushed a bit at the last part he muttered. She couldn't control the things he said because he wasn't something she created in her dream. Everything else was under her demand. Deciding to change the subject, she elbowed him with little effort at his side and pointed at one of the clouds that didn't show anything.

"Remember the day we met at Yao's house?" Maria asked him. Kiku nodded beside her and a smile grew.

"How could I forget the day I met you," he chuckled. "You nearly beat Im Yong Soo to death when did his usual 'groping'. That was the funniest things I have seen so far."

She pushed his head away and sat up. "Stop reminding me of that weirdo," she laughed. "He'll only give me nightmares."

Kiku sat up with her. "Sorry, sorry. It was just so funny," he chuckled along with her. "Actually… This place isn't so bad. Would it be okay if I stay here with you?"

"I mean… I wouldn't mind your company." Maria smiled, not realizing what she had done behind those words. The two laid back down and stared at the clouds a bit longer, watching memories and reminisce at the good times and the bad. At one point, Maria's head was on Kiku's stomach as he patted her long, silky hair.

Kiku eventually forgot the time that had passed. He enjoyed being here in this world with Maria. Eventually he couldn't distinguish what was real and what was a dream anymore. Kiku closed his eyes for a moment, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. In his head, he could hear something familiar beeping but he couldn't recall what it was for. Then a sudden long beep echoed in his mind but he thought nothing of it. Instead, he opened his eyes again and found Maria on his chest fast asleep. And he too, felt his eyelids grow heavy as he closed his eyes once more, never to be opened again.


End file.
